yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:42nd Summer Inter High/@comment-34050762-20171222165529/@comment-34677967-20180212211835
Day 1 - Starts Chp.300 '- Yowamushi Pedal New Generation Ep.18 (Ep.080 Total)' Sprint - Hakone Academy (Doubashi Masakiyo) - Chp.312 - Yowamushi Pedal New Generation Ep.20 (Ep.082 Total) Mountain - Hakone Academy (Manami Sangaku) - Chp.330 - Yowamushi Pedal New Generation Ep.25 (Ep.087 Total) Goal - Hakone Academy (Ashikiba Takuto) - Chp.349 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.05 (Ep.092 Total) Day 2 - Starts Chp.357 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.08 (Ep.095 Total) Sprint - Hakone Academy (Izumida Touichirou) - Chp.384 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.15 (Ep.102 Total) Mountain - Hakone Academy (Ashikiba Takuto) - Chp.402 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.20 (Ep.107 Total) Goal - Kyoto Fushimi High School (Midousuji Akira) - Chp.414 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.23 (Ep.110 Total) Day 3 - Starts Chp.425 - Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line Ep.25 (Ep.112 Total) Sprint - I can't read Japanese and there was no celebration so I can't tell but it was either Hakone Academy (Doubashi Masakiyo) or Sohoku High School (Kaburagi Issa) - Chp.453 Mountain - Sohoku High School (Teshima Junta) - Chp.480 Goal - ??? (???) - Chp.??? Dropped Out Sohoku High School Members (No.3) Naruko Shoukichi - Chp.500 (No.4) Aoyagi Hajime - Chp.451 (No.5) Teshima Junta - Chp.482 (No.6) Kaburagi Issa - Chp.457 Dropped Out Hakone Academy Members (No.14) Izumida Touichirou - Chp.463 (No.15) Doubashi Masakiyo - Chp.457 Progress Update The 10km mark was reached at Chp.484 (published 2018-03-01), the 7km mark was reached at Chp.492 (published 2018-04-26), 5.5km mark was reached at Chp.496 (published 2018-05-31), 4.5km mark was reached at Chp.502 (published 2018-07-12), 3km mark was reached at Chp.510 (published 2018-09-13), 2km mark was reached at Chp.515 (published 2018-10-18), 1.5km mark was reached at Chp.520 (published 2018-11-22), 1.4km mark was reached at Chp.523 (published 2018-12-13), 1.3km mark was reached at Chp.524 (published 2018-12-27), 1.2km mark was reached at Chp.524 (published 2018-12-27), 1.1km mark was reached at Chp.525 (published 2019-01-10), 1km mark was reached at Chp.526 (published 2019-01-17), 700m mark was reached at Chp.530 (published 2019-02-14), 650m mark was reached at Chp.530 (published 2019-02-14), 600m mark was reached at Chp.530 (published 2019-02-14), the 500m mark was reached at Chp.533 (published 2019-03-07), the 350m mark was reached at Chp.536 (published 2019-03-28), the 300m mark was reached at Chp.536 (published 2019-03-28), the 200m mark was reached at Chp.537 (published 2019-04-04), the 180m mark was reached at Chp.537 (published 2019-04-04), the 170m mark was reached at Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11), the 160m mark was reached at Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11), the 150m mark was reached at Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11), the 110m mark was reached at Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11), the 100m mark was reached at Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11), the 60m mark was reached at Chp.539 (published 2019-04-18), and the 50m mark was reached at Chp.539 (published 2019-04-18). To put this in perspective of the 41st Summer Inter High: 10km was reached at Chp.202, 8km was reached at Chp.203, 6km was reached at Chp.206, 5km was reached at Chp.207, 4km was reached at Chp.211, 3km was reached at Chp.215, 2km was reached at Chp.219, 1km was reached at Chp.223, and the goal was reached at Chp.230 Finally, I think the positions as of Chp.538 (published 2019-04-11) from first to last are: Manami - Onoda - Imaizumi - Kuroda - (Komari, Yuto) - Ashikiba